Noir Inspector Gadget Spanish
by PedroLiberona
Summary: Eslabón a eslabón se irá forjando la historia del afamado detective biónico, Gadget. Junto a su sobrina Penny Lockharth están en una sombría cruzada contra los peores criminales de Ciudad Metro. Aparatos intrincados, decisiones difíciles, humanos con implantes cibernéticos y detrás de todos ellos, La Garra, asomando sus sucias manos.
1. Noir Inspector Gadget 1 Spanish

[1]

Llovía. Parecía que siempre que se cometía un asesinato el cielo lo sabía de antemano y lloraba junto a la víctima. Últimamente en Ciudad Metro llovía mucho, casi a diario.

\- Hey Gadget... ven a ver esto.

El oficial estaba agachado cerca del desfigurado cadáver. Irreconocible. Tendrían que analizar la dentadura o el ADN, o pedir un milagro. Una marca en el destruido tórax identificaba el Modus Operandi de la banda de La Garra.

Gadget pasó bajo la cinta amarilla retrayendo sus piernas biónicas, el suelo lo tragó y escupió rápidamente.

Miró al desgraciado, hecho papilla y susurró alicaído.

\- Go Go Gadget escaner policial.

Una especie de lupa con cristal verde brincó desde la punta de su dedo índice. Sonrió.

Ni el propio Gadget sabría cuando un comando funcionaría o no, tenía un manojo de comandos fiables, si, pero intentaba indagar en nuevos cada vez que podía. Su cuerpo mitad metal, mitad carne, fue ensamblado por un desquiciado. "Adaptado para toda ocasión, la imaginación es el límite"

Y tanto para cada nuevo asesinato que Gadget había presenciado, como para cada nuevo comando. La imaginación había sido el límite.

Horrible límite desdibujado que cada día se empujaba más y más con nuevas formas de matar. El futuro avanzaba a pasos agigantados y las armas nuevas cada vez mas mortíferas e imaginativas.

Gadget pasó el Escaner Policial mientras la lluvia escurría por su gris gabardina. Un haz de luz verde se desprendió desde el cristal y el cerebro de Gadget fue invadido por una cantidad increíble de información. La profundidad de la herida, la forma, la fuerza del impacto.

El proceso de cada dispositivo siempre era incierto. Siempre dolía. Lo llevaba más cerca de la locura.

Su compañera, la oficial Penny Lockharth, lo miro preocupada.

\- ¿Estás bien Gadget? -

\- Estoy bien - y posó su otra mano en la cabeza. Sintió el metal de sus dedos en la cabeza y el metal de la cabeza en sus dedos.

Con un zumbido y un click el Escaner Policial volvió a si cuerpo.

Gadget se incorporó. Una ágil sombrilla brotó de su sombrero. Pero a la lluvia no le importó.


	2. Noir Inspector Gadget 2 Spanish

[2]

La lluvia comenzaba a amainar, luego viene el frío. Siempre el frío. Clavando sus heladas uñas en cada trozo de carne desprotegido que encuentra.

Gadget y Penny se encaminaron hacia la patrulla.

\- ¿Otra de esas jaquecas, tío? - le preguntó Penny preocupada. Su pelo rubio platino ajustado bajo el gorro de policía y la mirada más honesta e inteligente que verás en toda Ciudad Metro.

Gadget la miró con esos ojos blancos, zumbates. En su boca un rictus.

\- Estaré bien - y se río como burlándose de sí mismo.

Las pisadas repiquetearon en las pozas mientras se acercaban a la patrulla. Un modelo color negro, simple y duro.

Para Gadget viajar siempre era una experiencia desagradable. Apretó los ojos, su mano, firme, abrió la puerta.

Numerosos cables y filamentos de la punta de sus dedos se fusionaron al panel de control, volante y espejos. La mente de Gadget dio un salto y se sacudió como un sucio vagón de tren.

Al subirse a cualquier vehículo el color de este cambiaba por el gris de su gabardina Mackintosh y un logo de su sombrero con las iniciales I.G. aparecía en la puerta. "Mira que guapo va El Gadgetmóvil", "Bonita gorra al costado ¿la pintaste tú mismo en tu flamante Gadgetmóvil?", le apodaban sus compañeros, mofándose.

Ojalá pudiera llamar menos la atención. Los criminales no lo verían llegar. Ojalá pudiera controlar bien su cuerpo. Los criminales lo sentirían llegar.

La visión de Gadget cambió, se dividió en cuatro partes. Sus sentidos normalmente amplificados por la cantidad absurda de sensores, se amplificaron. Gadget y auto, un solo ser. El asfalto en sus pies. El metal frío del chasis en sus huesos.

Todo se sentía raro, el viento en el parabrisas, la sensación de velocidad, el barro salpicando las ruedas, ¿o tus pies?. Bah, que mas da. Si le preguntabas a Gadget, decía que era como ser una tortuga de cuatro ojos.

Una extraña tortuga cyborg detective de cuatro ojos. Vaya estupidez.

Debían volver al departamento de policía de Ciudad Metro, mientras antes pudiera bajarse del desquicio metálico forjado entre el auto y él, mejor. El Jefe Quimby seguramente tendría algunas preguntas y la herida del tipo en la escena del crimen no paraba de girar en su cabeza como un carrusel mal ajustado.

La había visto antes.

Forma. Profundidad. Fuerza. Los mismos patrones.

Pero el frío no lo dejaba pensar. No le gustaba el frío. Y al frío tampoco le gustaba nadie.

Giraron enloquecidas las luces roja y azul. El Gadgetmóvil, veloz, una mancha gris sobre negro, marchó de vuelta al deber.


	3. Noir Inspector Gadget 3 Spanish

[3]

La verdad era que Gadget no había resuelto un caso por sí mismo en años. Al menos quince de ellos.

¿Cómo lo sé?

Soy yo quien resuelve los casos por él. Su sobrina. Penny Lockharth.

No vayan a juzgarme o malinterpretarme. Lo hago con la mejor intensión. Con todo el corazón. Es mi tío, siempre lo será, ante todo le amo.

El último caso que estuvo a punto de resolver lo dejó en el suelo hecho un montón de carne, huesos y nervios. Gadget fue de visita a la casa de campo de mi madre que se encontraba con mi tía. Al entrar lo primero que vio lo hizo enloquecer. Estaban encadenadas a una bomba inteligente. No logró dominarse. Corrió hacia ellas con la intensión de liberarlas y explotaron. No hay más que decir.

Jamás lo haré sentir culpable al respecto, sienta como me sienta. Mis indagaciones apuntaban a La Garra.

Fui la segunda persona que atravesó aquel umbral ese día. El espectáculo de sangre y tripas me horrorizó. El hedor a muerte, el sabor ácido de la sangre en el aire y el olor a pelo quemado. Vomité, lloré, mi cabeza ardía de ira y confusión. Tuve que armarme de valor, se los debía a todos. Me antepuse a cada repulsión de mi cuerpo. Mi voluntad como el acero.

Analicé la bomba y sus componentes. Encontré un patrón en el diseño del receptor de señales del detonador que me condujo a una serie de atentados relacionados con importantes oficiales de la ley. Fiscales, Jueces, Sargentos. El componente químico del explosivo coincidía en la base de datos policial con una muestra única de un caso sin resolver. Todos los ataques estaban vinculados con la misma banda en menor o mayor grado.

La Garra.

Se me olvidó mencionar que tenía cinco años en ese entonces, pero un coeficiente intelectual enorme. Desde los dos años aprendí a leer, mis primeras palabras fueron poco después de eso. Contemplaba mucho a la gente y captaba las emociones en sus rasgos faciales. Aprendí a leer labios. Cada pliegue o parpadeo, cada silencio traducido en duda, las elevadas comisuras de los labios, todo me indicaba una emoción. Así me di cuenta que juegan un papel fundamental en la humanidad junto a todo lo que la rodea y cuando puedes controlarlas... diablos, eres como un hechicero maligno y peligroso.

Aprendí que ser la mente más grande de una ciudad se transforma rápidamente en un problema. Políticos corruptos, oficiales encubiertos, organizaciones criminales, agencias privadas de seguridad. Ya sea el "Bien" o el "Mal" y lo que haya entremedio. Alguien iba a querer utilizarme, tarde o temprano. Especialmente en Ciudad Metro, la inteligencia es lo único que te separa de un cuchillo en la garganta. Más aún estando rodeados de híbridos biónicos y cerebros positrónicos. Puede ser muchísimo peor.

Pedí un solo favor al equipo forense cuando llegaron tarde como siempre. El cuerpo de mi fallecido tío.

Nadie se negó. Era una devastada niña huérfana, supongo pensaron que le daría una linda sepultura cristiana. Tampoco es culpa de ellos. Debo recordar que solo cumplen el día a día.

Trabajé incansablemente durante años para traer de vuelta a mi tío al mundo de los vivos. Pensé en como esconder un árbol y fabriqué un bosque. Un bosque de metal y tornillos, adaptable a cualquier situación. Mi imaginación era el límite, mi cerebro un afilado instrumento. Creé al Inspector Gadget. Yo sería la indefensa sobrina bajo su sombra, el escondite perfecto opacada por su sagacidad e inteligencia.

Vinculé cada dispositivo de su cuerpo a una frecuencia que manejaría con un reloj de pulsera. Inventé toda una nueva red de seguridad con auto encriptación. Esto último no era nada nuevo, lo que si era nuevo fue su velocidad. Cada minuto saltaría el código maestro, nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Su cerebro, o parte de lo que quedaba, seguiría siendo la roca fundacional de Gadget, seguiría siendo mi tío. Podría recomponer sus recuerdos. Todo estaría bien, me dije.

Y como en las novelas antiguas de monstruos, jugué a ser Dios.

Mi esfuerzo se pagó con creces, pero el alcance que tendrían mis acciones sería inimaginable. Que la negra historia sea quien me juzgue.

Un defecto en la programación, un glitch en la red de seguridad, cambiaba la frecuencia de los dispositivos a cada minuto haciéndome imposible de utilizar sus comandos con propiedad. La activación por voz fue reemplazada por un ridículo "Go Go Gadget" que desarrolló el inconsciente de mi tío. El metal y la carne fusionados en una abominación imparable, ni siquiera yo misma podría desactivarlo.

Con el devenir de los años averigüé comandos fiables, realicé pruebas exhaustivas, presté atención a cada detalle llevando una bitácora mental, una tarea titánica. Así y todo podría contar con los dedos de ambas manos aquellos dispositivos que puedo activar. Juntos escalamos en los rangos de la policía con pasmosa velocidad. Siempre teniendo en mente acabar con La Garra y entender los motivos detrás de sus actos.

Atrapábamos a algunos y soltábamos a otros. Rastreamos a esas mugrientas ratas malheridas que volvían a sus guardias. Desmantelamos bandas enteras. Pero donde cortábamos una cabeza, dos más aparecían, y mi tío sufría fallos de funcionamiento cada vez más a menudo. Jaquecas. Visión borrosa. Vértigo.

Temí lo peor y mis investigaciones rápidamente lo confirmaron. Los cerebros humanos no estaban diseñados para esta locura. Nada de medias tintas. O ciento por ciento robot o ciento por ciento humano. Siendo ni lo uno ni lo otro empezaría a presentar fallos en algún momento. Los gráficos me mostraban que sería de forma exponencial. Quedé devastada.

El viaje de vuelta fue callado y frío. Dentro del Gadgetmóvil tuve tiempo para pensar sin miedo a revelar mucho mis emociones. Cuando mi tío Gadget se unía a las máquinas su conciencia se dispersaba lo que lo distraía un poco.

Reflexioné mis actos. Reviví la lucha en mi mente. NUESTRA lucha contra el crimen. Divagué en mis pensamientos durante varios minutos. Los secretos de Gadget me los llevaría a la tumba.

Quizás la tumba no era tan mala opción. Gadget sabía de eso.

No charlamos. Nuestra compañía era suficiente. Me dejó en mi apartamento.

\- Buenas noches Penny, que descanses - me dijo, afectuosamente, su pálido rostro reflejaba las luces de Ciudad Metro entristeciendo sus nobles facciones, su sombrero Trilby ligeramente inclinado.

\- Buenas noches tío - le di un beso en la fría mejilla. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Bajé. Cerré con mucho cuidado la puerta imaginando que podría dolerle. Mis propios ojos me devolvieron la mirada en el cristal. Ojos tristes y preocupados.

Un segundo más tarde el Gadgetmóvil como un rayo gris desapareció entre las calles.


	4. Noir Inspector Gadget 4 Spanish

[4]

Una vez que Penny cerró la puerta del apartamento, Gadget, que a la vez era Gadgetmóvil, visualizó el despacho con su mente. Los ojos azules de Penny me asaltaron inesperadamente. Acusadores. Estaban freídos en la retina del ojo imaginario de mis pensamientos. Un dolor punzante me cruzó lado a lado. Imaginar donde ir se hizo doloroso y el auto obedeció de mala gana. Algo que me era tan natural como hablar, leer una revista o servirme un vaso de agua, me estaba haciendo papilla el cerebro.

Mi despacho estaba cerca del Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Metro (M.C.P.D.), y técnicamente eran lo mismo. Con los años la M.C.P.D. se había mostrado reacia a trabajar conmigo - "¿Como es eso, acaso no puedes con cualquier situación?", "Tú puedes sobrevivir a un disparo y yo no, fin de la historia. Tú primero", "Ya luego andarán miles como tú quitándonos el trabajo, que te den" -

Por lo que terminaron construyendo un pequeño despacho solo para mi. También era útil para organizar los trabajos peligrosos, y en solitario, que se debían manejar.

Cosas que nadie más que yo puedo realizar.

El gran prototipo, tenía entendido. Un proyecto del gobierno que ni siquiera pasó a ensamblado en serie. Por lo tanto, soy un copito de nieve. Algo muy especial.

\- El día de puesta en marcha, fracasé - pensé con desdén.

La verdad no recordaba bien el primer día de mi ensamblado. Aún siento una vergüenza punzante en mis miembros extensibles desparramados por el suelo. Mis piernas como el hule no me respondieron. Fue un día oscuro, nublado. De aire húmedo que me hacía difícil el respirar. Todas estas sensaciones están marcadas como con un hierro al rojo vivo, pero los recuerdos más precisos (fecha, hora, cantidad de personas riéndose de mí) no están.

\- Curioso... - pensé - ahora que trato de acceder a ese fragmento de memoria no puedo... lo recuerdos más vívidos y los que están perfectamente ordenados en mi disco duro comienzan desde que Penny fue asignada conmigo, antes de eso, humo. Nunca le di muchas vueltas al asunto. Además, los dolores de cabeza se hacían más fuertes cada vez que trataba de recordar.

Mis ruedas giraban a toda velocidad. Mi cuerpo tambaleándose lado a lado usando mi mente para recorrer las calles de la ciudad en zig zag.

Finalmente llegué a mi despacho, el día me había parecido eterno. Mis extremidades aún unidas por delgados filamentos metálicos obedecieron mi voluntad de abandonar el vehículo, retrayéndose al interior de mi cuerpo o ropas.

Cerré la puerta de la patrulla, que ahora era un corriente auto negro con acabados cromados. Caminé hacia la puerta cansinamente e introduje el dedo índice en la cerradura. Mi dedo clickeó transformándose en llave. Girando la cerradura junto al pestillo y entre.

Todo el lugar consistía en dos humildes habitaciones, mis habitaciones. Me sentía más cómodo aquí que en cualquier lugar de la Tierra.

Un fino perchero de roble te daba la bienvenida. Tres picos y siempre una sola chaqueta, la mía. El piso estaba decentemente alfombrado. Nada ostentoso, lo prefiero funcional.

Un sillón al costado de la habitación de una comodidad comprobada por mi espalda en más de una ocasión. En ocasiones ahí esperaba la gente que estaba involucrada en alguno que otro caso. Una rareza como ninguna otra.

Frente al sillón un cuadro de un barco en alta mar. Para ese presuntuoso toque artístico.

Una pared separaba todo en dos. Un elegante escritorio de caoba hacía las veces de recepción. El polvo era testigo de su uso. Nunca una secretaria trabajó activamente ahí. Ocasionalmente Penny contestaba algún correo en el viejo ordenador.

Al costado había una puerta de vidrio difuminado que daba a mi oficina, con la conocida I.G. y un logo de mi sombrero.

Mi santuario.

Entré, encendí la luz, cerré la persiana, y me quité la chaqueta. El único lugar donde realizaba este rito pagano. Más por vergüenza que otra cosa. La chaqueta por dentro estaba plagada de chips, semi conductores, microprocesadores y pequeñas lucecitas que para mí lucen ridículas. De esa chaqueta cosas saltaban y se inyectaban en mi cuerpo. Cosas que no quiero averiguar lo que son.

La doblé prolijamente en dos ocultando las luces. La dejé en la silla donde se sentaban mis escasos clientes. El sombrero también va ahí, salió de mi cabeza como a presión. Algunos cabellos siempre se agarraban al sombrero, como si fueran parte de él. Quedaban atrapados en el sin número de cosas raras y electrónicas que habitaban el sombrero. Lo miré un largo rato entre mis manos. Habían muchas lucecitas también, como las odiaba, sentía que era más un árbol de navidad que una persona.

Debía recordar que en más de una ocasión ese sombrero me salvó la vida. Agujas se introducían en mi cerebro dándome descargas electroquímicas que potenciaban mis sentidos.

Visión magnificada, audición perfecta, un olfato mejor que el de cualquier sabueso, manipulación de la percepción temporal. Una locura en un sombrero. Como el de Alicia en el país de las maravillas pero más Siglo XXI.

Con una risa corta, al fin, lo dejé sobre la chaqueta.

Un archivador metálico de tres estantes lo miraba con reproche desde la esquina. Jamás usado. Estaba para guardar las apariencias, después de todo el disco duro en mi cabeza lo tenía todo bien organizado. Di la vuelta a mi escritorio, el más normal del mundo con una silla a juego.

Sacarme todas esas cosas y tumbarme ahí me hacían sentir normal. Humano.

Crucé las piernas sobre el escritorio y aspiré la normalidad con mis sensores olfativos. Los segundos se arrastraron perezosos sobre el reloj. Una calma tibia me envolvía del todo. Necesitaba un trago.

\- Go Go Gadget Alcohol de Emergencia - susurré.

Ese comando siempre me hacía sentir culpable, como si me pillaran en una mentira. Nunca lo había usado en una Emergencia real, pero si no decía esas tres palabras exactas nunca salía.

En mi antebrazo izquierdo sonó un click-clack, se abrió una compuerta acompañada de niebla y un siseo. Un cartucho cilíndrico metálico con tapa brotó de ahí.

Siempre contenía un Whisky muy bueno. Lo saqué con mi mano derecha y tras otro click-clack mi antebrazo izquierdo volvió a la normalidad. Desenrosqué la tapa y disfruté de una alcohólica quemada de garganta.

Repasé en la cabeza como una película los hechos acontecidos en el mes.

Nunca se habían vuelto a acercar a La Garra tanto como ahora. La herida en el pecho de ese sujeto era la misma que la de su mujer (¿Recordaba bien a mi mujer verdad? Tenía una foto de ella y todo. Ojos Azules), el rastro de esa droga neuroestimulante en la ropa (¿Se supone que sé que significa eso o lo dijo Penny en una conversación casual el otro día?), el área donde se produjo el ataque era neutral para las bandas criminales (¿y en plena calle algo enorme lo rebanó en dos dejándolo tirado ahí no se cuantas horas sin que nadie viese o dijese nada a nadie?)

Mi mente era un revoltijo de sucesos y hechos, datos y porcentajes, una ensalada César de información. Algunas cosas cuadraban y otras tantas no, lo importante era la profundidad de la herida y como todo conectaba con La Garra, lo demás se podía ir bien al demonio. Atraparía a los bastardos involucrados y los llevaría a la justicia. Los haría pagar por todo.

Bebí otro sorbo de Whisky, no sin preguntarse en que maldita parte de mi cuerpo tendría un destiladero tan bueno.

Sonó el teléfono. O algo así. Era mi mano derecha la que empezaba a sonar y el dedo pulgar brillaba rojo y azul.

Apreté el pulgar contra mi puño cerrado. Al instante pulgar y meñique se llenaron de pequeñísimos agujeros. Por el pulgar la voz fuerte y clara del Jefe Quimby y el meñique hacía las veces de micrófono.

\- Aquí Gadget, ¿que pasa Quimby? - urgió. Sabía que la conexión estaba cifrada y cualquier llamada de más de un minuto hacía explotar el dispositivo que lo llamara. Habían experimentado con eso un montón de veces, Los Dioses sabían por qué pasaba o cuantos teléfonos explotaron, pero pasaba.

La voz rasposa y algo amortiguada por el bigote de Quimby brotaba del pulgar de Gadget.

\- Encontramos al tipo que realizó el ataque. Sabemos también por que nadie vio nada. Encontramos la grabación de un robot de seguridad que se suicidio el... hmmm... *ruido de papeles* ...un Knightsight K5. El arma emitía una luz y una señal, si captabas ambas, te suicidabas. ¿Genial, eh? Por eso nadie miró. A tu sobrina se le ocurre buscar en los lugares más extraños - apresuró la conversación. Cuantos teléfonos ya le habían explotado en la cara a Quimby era la apuesta favorita de la M.C.P.D.

\- Aunque no era un arma o un sujeto, era algo definitivamente humanoide con implantes biónicos en todo el cuerpo e inscripciones lásers en las partes metálicas. La herida del pecho la hizo claramente una garra metálica de algún tipo. Suponiendo encontremos al sujeto dentro de las próximas ocho horas por el tipo de señal que emitió o por la frecuencia de la luz emitida, podremos... ¡oh diablos!

Un impaciente pitido comenzó a sonar en la mano derecha de Gadget indicando que quedaban diez segundos de comunicación.

\- ¡No hagas nada por tu cuenta Gadget! ¡Es una orden! - gritó y cortó. Siempre me gritaba lo mismo, como si acaso esta vez le fuera a hacer caso.

Me miré la mano, levanté una ceja y sonreí. Una señal y una frecuencia te inducían al suicidio, vaya manera de acabar con la vida de alguien. Evidentemente habría que rastrear solo una de las dos.

Me incorporé de la silla resuelto, el corazón latiendo en el pecho. Tenía unas ocho horas antes que la policía lo agarrara y enrollaran la situación con abogados y juicios.

Antes de eso, era de él, al diablo Quimby.

Me puse el sombrero y la chaqueta desechando a mi preciada normalidad. Fruncí el seño unos segundos por las sensaciones desagradables de volverme uno con la ropa. Tuve otro destello de Ojos Azules, mirándome tras el vidrio. Pertenecían a una mujer de humo sentada en el escritorio de caoba.

Bzzzt, click-clack, hisssss, se quejaron el sombrero y la chaqueta.

En dos zancadas salí de la oficina dando un portazo fruto de la emoción. También quería espantar a aquella mujer de humo sentada tras el escritorio. Mis ojos zumbaban blancos. Una mueca en otros tiempos parecida a una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro, era más bien un mostrar de dientes desafiantes. Unos dientes brillantes de león metálico.

Un hacha invisible se encontraba clavada en mi cerebro y mandaba ráfagas de dolor. Sentía la mirada de esos Ojos Azules clavada en mi espalda. Cientos de dardos ilusorios.

Salí del lugar casi dándole una patada a la puerta. Miré a la patrulla con esa sonrisa apretada. Desquiciada.

\- Necesito discreción - mascullé recordando cómo los vehículos se transforman al ser poseídos por un demonio electrónico. Yo.

Miré al cielo rememorando un comando. Uno que nunca me ha fallado y es mi favorito.

\- Cóp...te...tero...cópterocópte... - susurraba para mí mismo practicando mientras trepaba arriba de la patrulla. Aunque la descripción más apropiada sería que di un paso muy largo y luego mis piernas retráctiles se extendieron e hicieron el resto.

El dolor de cabeza desapareció. Los fantasmas me dejaron en paz de momento. Como si mis ropas supieran lo que me proponía se contrajeron afirmándose a mi cuerpo.

Di un salto con todas mis fuerzas. La patrulla se quejó soltando un chirrido metálico de sus amortiguadores. Tres, cinco, siente metros. Grité con toda la capacidad de mis pulmones biónicos al aire de Ciudad Metro, lleno de polución.

\- ¡GO GO GADGETCÓPTERO! -


	5. Noir Inspector Gadget 5 Spanish

[5]

La primera vez que diste un beso. Cuando viste a tu padre llorar. El sabor de ese plato tan especial que preparaba tu abuela. Esas vacaciones soñadas a solas con tu esposa. La muerte de tu mejor amigo a los seis años.

Todas esas sensaciones, recuerdos y aromas que jamás podrás olvidar.

Te aseguro que nada es parecido a volar.

La primera vez que usé el Gadgetcóptero, había estado persiguiendo a un narcotraficante por las azoteas de los peores barrios de Ciudad Metro. En un edificio especialmente desgastado por los años, justo antes de seguirlo de un salto al siguiente edificio, la cornisa se desmoronó bajo mi peso. Estoy hecho en gran parte de metal después de todo.

Caí dando muchos giros en el aire, en todas direcciones. Vi cada pedazo de cornisa girar lentamente ante mis ojos. Mis manos agarraron aire que me parecía solido en un intento de detenerme. Luego de eternos fragmentos de realidad marchando cansinos, caí fugaz hacía el pavimento, contemplando la poca vida que me quedaba con fascinación y horror. Que mala forma de morir, persiguiendo a un criminal de poca monta. Como una lata aplastada por el negro pie del destino. Grité desesperado un comando tras otro.

\- ¡Go Go Gadget paracaídas! ¡Go Go Gadget resorte de emergencia! ¡Go Go Gadget colchón mágico! ¡MALDITA SEA!

Era estúpido. Nada coherente me venía a la mente. Mi chaqueta ondeaba envolviéndome con desesperación. Mis oídos silbando. Los metros se restaban ante mis ojos con una velocidad de vértigo. Quince, diez, siete, cuatro.

\- ¡Go Go Gadget alguna-estúpida-vez-funciona! - me di un golpe en el pecho que no ayudó en nada -¡MIERDA, MIERDA! - imaginé un avión - ¡Go Go Gadget Helicóptero! ¡Go Go Gadget...cóptero!

'Me gustan las asociaciones de palabras'. Fue el último pensamiento que tuve.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Oí unos fuertes chasquidos por todos lados. Algo salió disparado de mi cabeza jalándome hacia arriba como una mano gigante de titiritero que casi me arranca la cabeza del cuello, sentí una enorme ráfaga de viento y me encontré flotando a nivel del suelo. Un milagro. Adrenalina furiosa como el relámpago. Mi sombra contra el suelo y mis pies a escasos centímetros de tocarla. El regusto metálico en la boca. Sudor. Viento. Tanto viento.

Jamás lo olvidaré.

En el presente saltaba desde un auto.

La patrulla se aleja de mí. El suelo se vuelve recuerdo. En medio del aire mi sombrero se abre como la tapa de un basurero. Salen disparadas al cielo dos enormes aspas metálicas junto a unas manillas con botones a juego. Siento el tirón en el cuello. - ¡CLACK-SHAK! – Abriéndose las aspas de par en par, las manillas quedan a la altura de mi pecho. Algo se engancha a mi columna. ¡BZZZZZ! Atornillándose.

Todo el proceso toma unos cinco segundos.

Después, viento, confusión e ingravidez, mi chaqueta arremolinándose bajo mío, ondeando con determinación. Una radiante sensación va causando explosiones desde mis entrañas hasta mi boca. El arriba y el abajo se desdibujan. Grito de furiosa felicidad. El furioso zumbido de las aspas es ensordecedor. Agarro las manillas presionando los botones y me elevo a gran velocidad en el sucio cielo. Paso el humo, la polución, la niebla y las nubes más bajas. Con esta altura me siento cómodo para partir.

Debo encontrar al único sospechoso en años que había cometido el ligero descuido para ser vinculado con La Garra. Una señal junto a una frecuencia que inducen el suicidio. ¿Qué más necesitaba? Quimby y su gente llegarían en cosa de seis horas, quizás menos.

'El aire frío me gusta, ayuda a concentrarme. Pero mis ojos lagrimean y mis oídos duelen' - pensé - ¡Go Go Gadget antiparras aéreas! - dije lanzando una bocanada de aire condensado.

En el acto se deslizaron un par de anchas antiparras desde el borde de mi sombrero a mi cara. Tenían orejeras afelpadas también. Ojos y oídos cubiertos. Hora de rastrear.

El asunto es que no quería suicidarme por accidente si llegaba a captar ambas cosas a la vez, uno nunca sabe. Súmale estar volando preocupado de no estrellarme con las ventanas de los edificios. Decidí que necesitaba algo más de información en un lugar más estable que el cielo.

Moví las manillas e inicié un trepidante viaje al centro de la ciudad. El gélido viento calaba en mí. Un millón de microscópicas estalactitas de hielo me ametrallaban el cuerpo. Pero acá arriba nada importa. Solo hay viento y más viento. Me hacía sentir libre. En más de una ocasión he pensado en abandonarlo todo e irme volando lejos a otra ciudad, a otro país. Lancé una risa maníaca en un giro brusco. La realidad es otra y me tiene prisionero. Utilizo las piernas para impulsarme en cada esquina de los edificios ganando control sobre mi cuerpo. Me bamboleo hasta recuperar la verticalidad. Acelero. El tiempo no está de mi parte. En mi cabeza ruge el viento. Las aspas acuchillan el aire sin piedad. Siento la deliciosa velocidad arrancándome la vida poco a poco.

Llego a la intersección de las calles principales de la ciudad y busco un edificio donde posarme. Hay una azotea libre a unos cien metros. Detengo las aspas por unos instantes dejando el peso de mi cuerpo a merced de la gravedad. Tres, dos, uno. Hago girar las aspas en sentido contrario a máxima velocidad. La repentina ráfaga arresta mi caída.

Jadeante e histérico repliego las aspas con la mente,¡BZZZZZ! ¡SHAK-CLACK!, caigo un par de metros pero mi cuerpo biónico no tiene problemas con eso.

Volar es la mejor puta sensación del mundo. Punto final.

Inhalo profundamente controlando mi histeria, tratando de reincorporarme a la superficie y a mi peso. Sujeto mis rodillas con las manos, inhalo de nuevo y otra vez. Me dispongo a hacer mi trabajo, me arreglo la corbata y me ajusto el sombrero irguiéndome. La ciudad luce espléndida desde la azotea del edificio. No ver con claridad cada asalto y cada cuchillada en los callejones le daba un toque especial. En la lejanía de un edificio creo ver un par de brillantes Ojos Azules. Parpadeo y desaparecen. Un ligero dolor de cabeza asoma su feo rostro.

\- Go Go Gadget radiosensor.

Nada.

\- Go Go Gadget osciloanalizador.

Nada.

No lograba recordar (¿O inventar?) el comando correcto, tampoco había suerte. Esto me pasaba de cuando en cuando, nada que hacer. Cierro los ojos. Veo a la mujer de humo sentada en mi despacho, sus Ojos Azules me juzgan. Mantengo la calma y destierro el pensamiento. Espero que mi cabeza ordene sus pensamientos, ruego no tener otra jaqueca, las ideas decantan, mi cerebro clickea. Algo guía mis labios modulando con calma.

\- Go Go Gadget... espectogramófono.

Una cosa salió de mi hombro izquierdo traqueteando, una caja rectangular con una manilla al costado y una boquilla enorme con forma de cuerno invertido en la parte superior. La caja estaba llena de antenas y lucecillas. Un cable con vida propia se conectó de la caja a mi sien con un ligero click.

Un mapa verde traslúcido de la ciudad apareció ante mis ojos superponiéndose a mi campo de visión. Habían pequeños puntitos verdes por todos lados y cuando miraba uno de ellos oía a la perfección las conversaciones o las transmisiones.

\- Frecuencias. - musité.

Un listado verde brillante de números flotó al costado derecho de mi visión.

\- Bloquear todas las frecuencias. - volví a musitar.

Eso bastaría para realizar una búsqueda segura.

\- Go Go Gadget instanoticiero - le dije al aire.

En vez de las aspas gigantes, salió una antena omnidireccional del sombrero. Mi visión se dividió. Por el lado izquierdo tenía el análisis auditivo y de las frecuencias (por ahora bloqueadas), por el lado derecho tenía una pantalla en la que principalmente pasaban noticias, pero que podía utilizar para navegar la red y buscar información gracias a las numerosas antenas repartidas por toda la ciudad.

Busqué suicidios poco comunes. Las imágenes danzaron macabramente a la derecha, perturbadores murmullos a la izquierda. Cruzaba los datos con suicidios. Todo era Muerte. Locura. Asfixia. Disparos. Choques. Más Disparos. Envenenamiento. Electrocución. Miembros espasmódicos. Espuma saliendo por la boca. Desmembramiento. Sangre. Murmullos. Gritos, gritos, gritos... Y lo encuentro.

Un círculo perfecto.

Según el mapa de la ciudad, en una antigua y muy innovadora (pero primitiva) fábrica de androides abandonada habían ocurrido varios suicidios curiosos. Robots de vigilancia que operaban con normalidad se habían dirigido a lugares altos y dejado caer contra el piso. Otros implementos cibernéticos se habían salido de control asesinando a sus usuarios, ya sea explotando o en el caso de los brazos, asfixiando a sus dueños. También habían sobrecargas, muchas sobrecargas. Las máquinas enloquecían y no dejaban de alimentarse de electricidad hasta freírse.

Todo ello formaba un círculo casi perfecto alrededor de la otrora funcional fábrica. Más curioso aún, ningún sonido salía de ahí, nada, parecía demasiada coincidencia y todo demasiado pulcro, más bien parecía que hubiesen instalado unos filtros supresores de ruido ya que ni las ratas chillaban, lo que si había era una frecuencia.

666,69Hz.

Además de posible homicida en masa y perteneciente a la organización criminal más grande de las últimas épocas, un humorista.

Todos los dispositivos volvieron al interior de mi cuerpo con un pensamiento y un gesto de la mano.

Apreté los dientes. Tuve un mal presentimiento con todo aquello pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Algo martilleaba el centro de mi cabeza por dentro, un duendecillo malvado. Me palpitaban las sienes.

\- Go Go Gadgetcóptero... - susurré rememorando mi pérdida, mi misión. Miré mis manos cubiertas con guantes. Sentí el metal del que estaban hechas. Un fugaz destello azul en mi mente.

¡CLACK-SHAK! ¡BZZZZZ!

Con el ceño fruncido y las aspas girando enloquecidas di un salto dispuesto a meter al bastardo involucrado tras las rejas. El primero de muchos, el comienzo de la negra madeja de corrupción, violencia y homicidios que se iría desenvolviendo. La Garra caerá.


	6. Noir Inspector Gadget 6 Spanish

[6]

Buenas noches Penny. Buenas noches tío. Un beso en su fría mejilla. Mi garganta apretada.

¿Por qué?

¿Cuán a menudo te cuestionas si estas serán las últimas palabras que oirás de un ser amado?

Mis ojos en la puerta del Gadgetmóvil no tenían solo tristeza y preocupación, eran un reproche.

'¿Por qué bajaste? Sabes que no se encuentra bien. Sus jaquecas volvieron' 'Su ritmo cardíaco, su falta de respiración, esos ojos perdidos ¿qué más necesitabas?' 'Crees que se puede cuidar de sí mismo, ¿pero quién lo cuida de sí mismo?'

Abrí la puerta del apartamento ensimismada. Cerré y me detuve en el pasillo. Miré al salón a mi derecha sin encender una luz, sus paredes cubiertas por docenas, no, centenas de títulos, postgrados y maestrías. Mi visión obnubilada desenfocó los bordes en la oscuridad, casualmente mostrándome el título que me daba más orgullo. La Serie Mundial de Póker. El título era mero cartón en vidrio, lo importante era el brazalete dentro del marco con cuatro letras [WSOP].

Me acerqué, desarmé el marco y me puse el brazalete junto al reloj en la muñeca derecha.

No creo en la suerte, solo un estúpido confiaría su vida al azar. Sin embargo, es lo único que me hace sentir viva. Cuanto hubiera dado por poder tener más de estos brazaletes, todos. Lo admiré un momento bajo la tenue luz de la noche. Un momento de tu vida dando tumbos contra los números y las probabilidades. Sin pensar. Al fin libre de tener que pensar.

Esta noche las cartas estaban marcadas. Era la sensación que no podía quitarme de la cabeza.

Corrí a mi habitación con una repentina certeza.

Saqué la gorra marrón que me gusta usar en los torneos. Tomé un abrigo largo y negro que jamás había tenido ocasión de usar, tampoco favorecía mi figura, bien. Dos segundos frente al espejo me bastaron para identificarme. Me subí la solapa del cuello del abrigo. Mi cabello era demasiado reconocible, maldición. El tiempo marchaba impaciente. Tomé un par de tijeras y tras solo un segundo de remordimiento mi cabello saltó de mi espalda a los hombros cayendo en platinadas hebras. Sacudí fuertemente la cabeza como un perro. Estúpidamente no me quité el abrigo, demonios. Lo sacudí como buenamente pude. Aprisa, aprisa.

Pasé por mi estudio donde trasteo con cachivaches digitales y analógicos. Cogí la portátil más pequeña de todas, un diseño propio con la potencia de una de escritorio.

Y partí.

Lo primero era encontrar a mi tío Gadget. Paré un taxi. El taxista era un amigo mío, me reconocería. Subí con los nervios de punta.

\- Buenas noches, ¿a dónde señorita?

Bien. No me reconoció.

\- Al centro por favor.

Le hice dar varias vueltas, pobre, se le notaba cansado. Su enojo nublaría sus sentidos. Mejor para mí.

Abrí la portátil e indagué lo más aprisa que pude. Las ventanas del navegador saltaban una tras otra. Me sudaban las manos. Noticias. Robos. Reportajes. Estadísticas. Política. Vamos, vamos. Mi corazón latía fuerte. No había caso, recientemente no había ocurrido nada raro o que valiera la pena.

\- Señorita... es la tercera vez que pasamos por esta calle.

Maldita sea.

\- Disculpe, ¿podría...?

Vi el GPS con el que trabajaba sobre el tablero del taxi. Claro, que estúpida soy.

Tomé el reloj y lo conecté inalámbricamente a la portátil con un gesto de la mano.

Una alerta se había disparado hace nada, la del Gadgetcóptero. Había incorporado un GPS en sus dispositivos exactamente para estas situaciones.

\- ¿Podría qué?

Su paciencia se agota. Pero ahora sabía dónde dirigirme.

\- Justo en la intersección de las avenidas, por favor. Disculpe de nuevo.

Con un bufido disimulado y mascullando "...pasamos por ahí hace nada..." giró de mala gana en la siguiente calle. Rápido, por favor.

Llegamos tras algunos minutos y la señal del reloj mostraba a mi tío Gadget, ¿sobre una azotea?

\- Serían catorce con...

Abrí la puerta, bajé y le lancé la portátil por la ventana.

\- Gracias Thomas. ¡Oh!

Un reflejo involuntario.

Corrí. No podía darse cuenta que era yo. Escuché sus gritos preguntando que como sabía su nombre. Revisaría la portátil de seguro. Pero esta borraría todos sus datos cuando Thomas la abriera nuevamente y la cámara realizara un escaneo buscando mis patrones faciales. Mi propio diseño. Vale muchísimo más que catorce con lo que sea, Thomas.

No creo que fuera a por mí. Llevaba corriendo unas cuantas cuadras y giré la cabeza. Nada.

Me senté en una banca a recuperar el aliento. Miré mis zapatos, estaban demasiado nuevos, resaltaría en cualquier parte. Busqué con la mirada y encontré a un amigo vagabundo con el que platico a menudo por pistas o sujetos curiosos. Tras una breve charla logré convencerle que me diera un par de bototos medio cómodos y gastados a cambio de los míos. Ahora sí que no resaltaría más que una hoja de periódico en el suelo.

El GPS de mi tío Gadget marcaba cerca de la antigua fábrica de North Central Positronics. De pronto apareció otra cosa que hizo que abriera los ojos estupefacta.

Aquella señal que venía rastreando en mis horas libres, la que solía antaño aparecer tras algún escabroso crimen o noticia de asesinato desalmado. Ahora surgía tras suicidios sin conexión por toda la ciudad.

666,69.

A plena vista.

Sin cortafuegos. Sin enmascaramiento de IP. Sin gracia.

Mi tío Gadget daría con ella en unos minutos. Me pare, inhalé y corrí. Los bototos viejos sonaban seguros de sí mismos. Llegaría justo a tiempo.

La antigua fábrica de androides yacía abandonada juntando polvo e historias en toda una esquina de la ciudad. Pionera en diseños para el hogar, fue un adelanto demasiado grande para la época. La gente no confiaría a sus niños a esas cosas que tenían y no tenían conciencia a la vez. Cosas raras, medio metal, medio sustituto biológico, sin estar completamente bajo el control de las personas. Poseían su propia visión de sí mismos permitiéndoles actuar fuera de ciertos parámetros y a la vez estaban regidos por una surte de códigos morales inquebrantables, lo que les confería un estatus casi humano. Así que generaron desconfianza muy rápido. Muy complejo. Todos los proyectos y el progreso que pudieran haber traído, a la basura. Nuestra confianza a cambio del potencial.

Aun así y todo tenemos una "preciosa" ciudad plagada de criminales con implantes cibernéticos. Nuevas leyes debieron ser creadas para limitar esto, leyes que sin duda nadie respeta. Son tanques vivientes hirviendo de nanobots. Inestables, sedientos de dinero, poder o sangre. En cada maldita esquina una ruleta rusa de sorpresas macabras. Nunca había sentido tal desconfianza en el mundo.

Pensaba en esto mientras rodeaba el lugar para dar con una entrada. Algo que fuese discreto. Ya sabía que mi tío Gadget llegaría desde el cielo. Como le encantaban las entradas dramáticas.

Desde luego ya sabía que todo esto era una trampa, la sensación de que algo no cuadraba no desaparecía. Además, hoy en día todo está plagado de cámaras inteligentes, sensores de todos los espectros posibles, guardias con los sentidos aumentados. Tenía suerte que nadie me hubiese reconocido con mi disfraz. Ya, si, suerte.

Todo está ahí tan fácil. Nos están esperando, a mi tío y a mí. Desde el primer incidente de esta noche, aquel sujeto desgarrado en dos por el pecho, todo ha ido acelerando. Nada de esto es azar.

Vengo preparada para el caso. Tengo, casi literalmente, un par de ases bajo la manga. En cuanto llegue mi tío, utilizaré mi reloj y trapearemos el suelo con ellos. Claro, él lo hará. Es imperativo que no sepa que estoy aquí. Me dediqué a buscar un sitio alto.

De pronto la señal bajo de intensidad, el punto verde en mi reloj que simbolizaba a mi tío Gadget se movió con mayor velocidad hacia la fábrica.

Di con la entrada posterior que curiosamente no tenía vigilancia. Repasé mentalmente cada ventana con la que me había topado, con cada puerta o rendija, esquina y escalera donde podría haber habido una cámara. No había alarmas. Ni cercos electrificados

Nada.

El pulso se me aceleró, mi cerebro no dejaba de lanzar luces rojas de alarmas. ¿Imaginarias o paranoicas? Este estéril lugar no le importaba un demonio a nadie o el gato saldría de la bolsa.

Cuando mi mano tomó el pomo de la puerta trasera esperé cualquier cosa. Una explosión. Un láser cortándome en dos. El pomo giró con un leve chirrido.

Pegué mi espalda a los mugrientos muros buscando una escalera, una visión completa del lugar me ayudaría muchísimo. Tras recorrer algunos pasillos donde nada habitaba, encontré la sala de ensamblado. Me encaramé en el techo de una enorme máquina por su escalera de mantenimiento y esperé con el corazón desbocado.

El polvo caía como si fuese navidad. Las enormes ventanas dejaban entrar grandes cantidades de luz gris que caía sobre los rostros olvidados de los androides en el suelo, confiriéndoles por momentos una olvidada humanidad. Luego volvían a ser los objetos muertos que son. Olvidados. A medio armar.

Si algo iba a ocurrir, sería esta noche.

No estoy dispuesta a perder una sola ficha.

Tío Gadget. Ganaremos.


	7. Noir Inspector Gadget 7 Spanish

[7]

Aterricé frente a la fábrica abandonada y un viento cargado de pesimismo hizo ondear mi chaqueta. Con una mano sostenía mi sombrero y con la otra consultaba el Espectogramófono que salía de mi hombro izquierdo como un pequeño edificio. De lado a lado examiné la fachada. Chasqué la lengua con decepción. El aparato entró en mi cuerpo con los habituales ruiditos mecánicos. No había nada. Todo limpio.

Nunca me gustaron los androides, claro que en ese entonces yo era un humano como Dios manda. Se reirían de mí si pudieran esas tristes cosas. Con sus mandíbulas mecánicas y esos ojillos brillantes. Reirían al ver lo que soy ahora, aquellos ojos parecidos a los míos.

Di unos pasos hasta la reja de entrada, nada ni nadie me detuvo, no se disparó ninguna alarma, no surgió ninguna torreta de vigilancia. La caseta de guardia abandonada hace siglos tenía un cartel de CLAUSURADO en la ventana y una capa de polvo a juego. Se explicaban los motivos del cierre en la parte baja del cartel, pero no me interesaban.

Pasé por los torniquetes y me dirigí a la entrada principal del edificio. Unas enormes puertas dobles de vidrio añejo se apartaron automáticamente en mi presencia, supuse que propulsadas por baterías nucleares. Esos trastos podían funcionar por cientos de años. Mis pasos sonaban demasiado fuertes en aquel silencio estéril y artificial del vestíbulo. Pese al paso de los años todo se mantenía relativamente limpio, incluso el polvo que debería haber decantado no parecía obedecer las leyes naturales del abandono.

Tras unos pasos una curiosa sensación empezó a apoderarse de mí. Estaba en una obra de teatro infantil, de pie, solo, me sentía ridículo. Las nubes fueron tiradas por cordeles y desaparecieron, el telón rojo carmín parchado y re parchado que subía lentamente, el aire estaba cargado con electricidad, me sentí pequeño, pesado. Mis partes metálicas estaban más frías que de costumbre.

El rastreo de las pistas, el sujeto en el piso con el pecho abierto sus ojos muertos mirando la luna, la frecuencia y la señal. Desde una esquina estaría esperándome un maestro de orquesta diabólico, que se daría la vuelta para permitirme admirar su sonrisa dentada junto a unos ojos inyectados en sangre y luego desaparecer.

Nada me daba buena pinta. Buscaría al asesino que emitió la señal. Le sacaría toda la información posible y me largaría. Sentí lo más parecido a un escalofrío que mis sensores pueden reproducir.

Cargué un mapa del lugar en mi cerebro para poder trazar la ruta más directa. Un punto parpadeante en el mapa reveló que provenía del área de ensamblado. Alguna ventaja tiene ser este montón de chatarra que soy ahora. Terminaba de articular este pensamiento y un montón de carcajadas hicieron eco en mi cabeza, como si el espectáculo continuara la ruta ya prevista. Risas infantiles, burlescas, como si hubiesen escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo y yo no lo entendiese. El punto que representaba la señal se diluía lentamente.

Intenté enfocarme. Alejé las voces y obras de teatro imaginarias de mi cabeza. En el área de ensamblado podría estar esperándome el mismo sujeto que arrancó una caja torácica como si se tratase de una calcomanía.

Me aseguré que el bloqueo de la frecuencia 666,69 se mantenía activo, suicidarse no es una opción. Fui con calma, caminando de forma medida, alerta. Mi mente zumbaba preparándose para quien-diablos-quien-sabe-que-cosa le lanzaría al enemigo en la cara, con la esperanza que no explotara en la mía.

El área de ensamblado era un cementerio de elefantes tecnológicos cubierto de todo el polvo que los pasillos y el vestíbulo no tenían. Un osario creado con los esqueletos a medio armar de numerosos androides defectuosos o que quedaron ahí, esperando a que la eternidad los armara. Los que alcanzaron a completarse colgaban por racimos con las cabezas desconectadas lánguidamente mirando al suelo. Carcasas sin vida. Me recordaban un poco a mí mismo.

El mapa que brillaba en mi cerebro marcó un desvaído punto a unos doscientos metros más en línea recta. La esterilidad había caminado junto a mí y en ese punto se encogió de hombros mirándome.

\- Go Go Gadget-o-copio.

El marcado espacio al pronunciar la O de en medio me daba un asco innatural. Se me hacía de tan mal gusto.

Alambres y vidrio tomaron forma con una serie de breves chasquidos en sucesión. Clac, clac, clac, clac.

Lente (x2) tras lente (x4), tras lente (x8) y otro más (x16), se desplegaron como un cono. Utilizaría todo lo que me diera una ventaja a mi haber, no me iba a fiar ni un pelo. Vi una puerta a milímetros de mi rostro. Metálica con un triángulo amarillo encerrando un signo de exclamación. Debajo rezaba, SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO. Esperé unos momentos y agudicé mi audición pasando por todos los espectros del sonido que mis dispositivos podían alcanzar. Nada de nuevo.

Era exasperante.

Brevemente vi una sombra que desapareció en una de las máquinas de ensamblado en una escotilla de mantenimiento. Giré rápidamente mi cabeza con todos los lentes acoplados.

\- ¿Quié...?

No pude terminar la pregunta ni el pensamiento que iba tras ella. Una inmensa bestia metálica cayó desde lo alto frente a mí. Una garra subsónica lanzó un zarpazo directo a mi rostro. Sin poder prever ninguna de estas situaciones mis piernas reaccionaron por sí mismas apartándose con un par de ruedas de goma que surgieron milagrosamente de ellas girando endemoniadas.

Un chirrido infernal. Olor a goma quemada.

No me arrancó la cabeza de milagro, pero los lentes tuvieron menos suerte. Desplegados en totalidad se ofrecieron como blanco perfecto y se hicieron añicos.

Mis piernas dejaron de girar, las ruedas milagrosas de vuelta a su lugar con un sonoro –CLAC- . Me planté firme. Me sacudí la sorpresa de encima.

Una ira controlada hizo hervir cada transistor de mi cuerpo. Me contuve, lo guardaría para más tarde.

Ahora en mi cabeza solo dos cosas ocupaban mi atención en partes iguales: la primera, en ningún momento logré escuchar ni detectar nada, la segunda, el tamaño descomunal de esa cosa.

De casi tres metros de altura, encorvado sobre sí mismo por su propio peso, era una criatura metálica insectoide, como un escarabajo gigante pero más delgado y cuatro enormes garras solo superadas en tamaño por dos enormes patas con dos dedos cada una. La aleación azul de su cuerpo me hizo recordar unos ojos de mujer.

Se me distorsionó la visión un cuarto de segundo.

¿Cómo demonios no escuché nada?

Tenía dos pequeñas antenas en la cabeza y un par de vivaces ojos eléctricos. Me dio la impresión de que sonreía. Inmóvil. Sonreía, el bastardo.

Donde milagrosamente falló el golpe a mi cabeza jugaba a ser una estatua, los cristales hechos añicos regados a sus pies como escarcha. Sus antenas vibraban, seguramente emitiendo aquella señal, y esos ojos brillaban emitiendo la frecuencia.

Nada ocurrió durante algunos segundos, la escena era alienígena. El telón se había vuelto loco y de otra dimensión trajo esa cosa de entre sus pliegues. Se lo contaré más tarde a Penny cuando lo mande a freír espárragos, este bicho quedará bueno para nada, camino al deshuesadero. Jamás me va a creer.

No me atrevía a dar un paso en ninguna dirección, seguía plantado, mi ira seguramente acumulándose en algún estanque dentro de mi cuerpo. Los sonidos de la calle amortiguados en otro planeta. Más segundos, casi un minuto. El sudor resbalaba por mi nuca.

¿Por qué no me movía? ¿Por qué EL no se movía?

Me acerqué deslizando un pie por el suelo.

Las antenas del bicho metálico giraron y me apuntaron como flechas, vibrando enloquecidas.

Su cabeza giró. Su cuerpo se irguió. Si, que se reía, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Hijo de perra.

\- ¡Ya Bast...!

No alcancé a despegar mis labios, y le dije adiós a mi brazo derecho.

Fue más rápido que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera imaginar en mi vida. No me sorprendí, no pude sorprenderme. Casi lo había visto venir. Tan solo sentí (¿o lo habré imaginado?) un breve click - clack. Juraría haber visto unas alas. El agujero en mi hombro fue sellado automáticamente por unas bandas metálicas, no hubo dolor, ni ardor. Lo sacó de cuajo. Mis sensores de dolor no se molestaron en reaccionar. Rápido y letal. Pero, no podía dejar de pensar en que no había oído nada excepto como mi brazo con un sordo ruido metálico caía al piso.

CLUNK.

Me agarré a la última fibra de entereza que me quedaba y pensé.

Tenía que haber un patrón. Debía de haberlo. Por años estos cachivaches programados me han atacado en pautas fruto de sucios informáticos, los más aburridos del mundo hasta ahora. Me llevaba dos golpes de ventaja. Sin oírlos ni verlos.

Y como todo puede empeorar, tras el golpe logró colocarse detrás de mí. Fuera de mi rango de visión.

No quería admitir que estaba jodido, tan solo mírenme. No tenía un plan, no sabía que era eso ni como atacaba. No sé ni cómo lo había esquivado esa vez.

Pensé hasta que se me recalentaron los procesadores. Si algo era seguro es que lo había oído. Dos veces, dos golpes. ¿Por qué no lo remataba ahora por la espalda? ¿Qué hay de esas antenas? ¿Aquella sonrisa era de burla o de preocupación?

Llegué a la hipótesis de que solo podía oírme. Las dos veces que hablé logró impactarme. Cuando deslicé mi pie sus antenas se movieron. Ya tenía una guía, ¿y ahora?

Pasaron años comprimidos en segundos. El sudor de mi nuca se me cristalizaría en los cabellos por los nervios. Pude oír cómo se frotaban las antenitas del escarabajo buscándome. Al parecer tenía razón y no podía verme. Ambos nos pusimos a jugar a las estatuas.

Ahora viene la parte extraña.

Con la velocidad de las pesadillas simultáneamente suceden dos cosas.

La mano derecha tirada en el suelo chasquea los dedos y de mis tobillos surgen dos pequeños tubos con unas cosas en las puntas que jamás había visto. Una especie de lentillas en las puntas brillando intensamente en rojo. Los más pequeños clics que puedes oír.

Luego pasan dos cosas más, la pesadilla se mueve, vuela y golpea.

Golpea mi brazo que está en el suelo, lo convierte en dos trozos humeantes de metal. Distraído por el sonido del chasquido, tengo uno o dos segundos de ventaja. Mi cuerpo ya está en movimiento, como en otras numerosas ocasiones, sin que lo piense o desee, se mueve por sí mismo instintivamente. La sonrisa del escarabajo desaparece. Las antenas giran en cámara lenta hacia mí. Mis tobillos arden como tuercas recién sacadas de una forja. Se concentra un calor más allá de mi entendimiento en aquellas dos lentillas o en los tubos que salen de mis tobillos. Siento que mis pies se van a desprender del calor, derretidos como mantequilla. Sé lo que debo hacer, lo siento en cada fibra de mí ser.

Salto dando unas patadas al aire. Justo en aquel momento unos brillantes y espectaculares rayos salen disparados con la velocidad y fuerza del pensamiento. Un pensamiento fulminante y aniquilador.

El ángulo es preciso. Mi velocidad la correcta.

El asqueroso insecto es partido en tres partes iguales por unas letales líneas rojas que salieron de mis tobillos.

Caigo sin dificultad, no fue un salto espectacular, solo bien ejecutado para lanzar mis talones un poco hacia atrás en el momento oportuno.

Un gran pesar me inunda, mis músculos se sacuden en espasmos de alivio, dudo que quede algo que rescatar del bastardo. Necesitaba interrogarlo. Mascullé una maldición. La mano fantasma de una jaqueca amenaza con apretarme.

Camino con indiferencia hacia las tres humeantes secciones del escarabajo muerto para sacar los dos trozos de brazo debajo de su garra, la misma que horas antes había hecho pedazos a un pobre hombre. Sin darle muchas vueltas acomodé los dos trozos sobre el agujero de mi hombro y unas fibras metálicas con un zip - zap lo enhebraron de vuelta a su lugar. Pruebo el movimiento de mis dedos sin ninguna dificultad. Como nuevo.

Me alejo del cuerpo como si no hubiese estado a punto de matarme unos segundos atrás. La policía llegaría a limpiar mi desastre en una media hora, quizá después, siempre tarde. Voy a investigar este sitio hasta los cimientos.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta de SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO. Cae el telón, el bicho metálico es retirado por los tramoyas, en realidad el bicho estaba hecho de cartón barato pintado de azul. Volteo a verlo y sigue ahí, negro humo elevándose. Ahora forma parte del cementerio de androides. Si había que investigar un lugar, esta era el primero, todo este maldito lugar. Lo voy a revolver hasta hartarme.

Abro la puerta y me envuelven las sombras.

Una figura sombría de cabellos rubios platinados terminaba de teclear en un gran reloj de muñeca. Estaba sobre una máquina de ensamblado.

Se lanzó con un grácil salto, cayendo con facilidad.

Siguió a Gadget cautelosa en la oscuridad.


	8. Noir Inspector Gadget 8 Spanish

[8]

Me agarré al marco de la puerta. Mi sombra se proyectó en el suelo, un alargado alfil del infierno. Tan sólo al descender un escalón las sombras me envolvieron. El frío me abrazó afectuoso. El aire enrarecido, húmedo, susurraba blasfemias a mis oídos. Unas escaleras de piedra descendían por las murallas. Si, de piedra. Como el torreón interior de un castillo, los peldaños seguían el contorno, descendiendo espiral.

Sin barandas. Sin...

 _Sin arreglo. Eres un desastre Gadget._

Una jaqueca enorme metió sus pulgares hasta el fondo de mis cuencas oculares. Un puño invisible usó mi cerebro como una pera de box. Habían comenzado hace semanas, las soporté lo mejor que pude y probablemente la única persona que sabría de esto era Penny.

Recuerdo que me regañaba si no descansaba a menudo. O si estaba encendido mucho tiempo. O si me exigía demasiado. O cada vez que usaba el Gadgetcóptero. Esta noche hice todo y más.

Sus ojos azules como los de su madre. Que reprimenda me va a caer. Dos zafiros que te taladran el alma y un ceño casi siempre fruncido

 _Nos fallaste Gadget y ahora le fallarás a ella._

\- No lo haré.

Dije a nadie en particular, jadeante.

Mi respiración estaba agitada. ¿Hace cuánto? Antes de cruzar la puerta estaba perfectamente. Apoyé mis manos en el muro de piedra. Empecé a deslizarme lo mejor que pude rengueando. Ese último láser no debería haber sobrecargado mis sistemas. Es algo más, es...

 _Somos. Somos nosotras. Nunca te librarás de nosotras._

\- QUIERO que estén aquí... conmigo...

Mascullé débilmente al vacío. No tenía heridas visibles. Mis sensores no reportaban daños físicos. Era mi cerebro. Sentía como se deshilachaba. Inflándose y desinflándose como una raída carpa de circo.

\- No voy a claudicar.

Había que terminar esto sin importar las consecuencias. Cada paso era un calvario. Tonos grises y tonos mates giraban en una danza demencial. El azul se escapaba y daba cabriolas. No tenía ni siquiera una condenada linterna para alejar los tonos oscuros.

\- Go Gadget... Go...

La melodía del comercial sonaba en mi cabeza.

\- Go Gadget... Go...

¿Qué estoy hablando, cuál comercial?

Me sentía en una cinta de ejercicio prehistórica e infinita. Mi visión llegaba a tres peldaños arriba y abajo. Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac. Retumbaban mis pasos en el torreón. Eternos.

En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza imaginar cómo una fábrica de tal desbordante tecnología pasó a ser un vasto torreón de piedra. No podía pensar. Ellas se habían adueñado de mis pensamientos, la madre y la tía de Penny.

 _Hasta que te saques la culpa de encima, cabrón. No debiste haberte entrometido._

\- No debí, pero lo hice.

Y ahora debía vivir con ello. Juro que la vida es una montaña rusa de culpas. Das giros y giros, esperando no vomitar. Tu estómago se encoje. Te falta el aire. En estos momentos solo me queda disfrutar el viaje.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad mis pies tocaron metal. Unas rejas en el suelo. Unas ráfagas de vapor surgieron de todas partes. Tubos enormes cubrían las paredes. Metal chirriante en la distancia. Medidores de presión y visualizadores digitales de parámetros salpicaban las paredes.

Recorrí los pasillos de fierro arrastrando mis pies, con un aire de derrota. Los vapores me envolvían y los chillidos del aire a presión que escapaban de todas partes se me hacían demasiado humanos.

 _Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddddddggggggeeeeeeeeeeeeeett_

Encontré una puerta. La abrí aceptando todo. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que los chillidos.

Me equivocaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

Era una oficina llena de monitores. Un escritorio de madera estaba al centro y en una silla con un respaldo enorme, una figura sombría sentada. Sólo se le veía el brazo derecho apoyado en los inmensos respaldos, que prestando más atención al detalle estaban ornamentados con diabólicas caras de gatos.

\- Oh, Gadget. Un gusto. Un gusto.

El brazo derecho se alzó dándome la bienvenida, sin voltearse, dando unos gestos desdeñosos hacia las pantallas.

Su brazo no era orgánico. La mano traqueteaba sobre la madera con un ruido sordo e innatural.

\- G...Garra...

Mascullé.

La enorme mano metálica de Garra alzó un índice y dio un respingo como diciendo ¡Bingo!

Mi cuerpo dejó de responder bien. En mi cabeza sonaron múltiples alarmas. Símbolos amarillos y rojos cubrieron mi empobrecida visión. ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡NIVELES DE ENERGIA CRITICOS! ¡PELIGRO!

 _Corre. Se acabó. No dejes que esto termine aquí._

Más que nunca me sentí montando una nave alienígena. Mi conciencia, mente, o lo que sea que quedaba de mi yo real, estaba sentada en Modo Espectador. Sólo podía hablar. Esperaba no verme tan arruinado. De la mejor forma que pude sostuve una pose agresiva, como si fuera a saltarle al cuello en cualquier micro segundo.

No es que ganas me faltasen.

\- Al fin te tengo bastardo.

Susurré de la forma más amenazante posible. Vi cómo se reclinaba en la silla, relajándose. Dio dos golpecitos en la silla.

Un gato negro apareció de la nada dándome uno de los mayores sustos en la vida. Lanzó un chillido espantoso. Un brillante ojo rojo deslumbró. Sus colmillos blancos y una cicatriz en el otro ojo le conferían el aspecto de un demonio.

Saltó sobre el regazo de Garra, supuse. Desde este ángulo no podía ver nada.

Eché un vistazo a los monitores. Esa era la sensación rara que venía sintiendo. Todo el condenado lugar estaba monitoreado. De alguna forma no había sentido nada.

\- Te he estado estudiando Gadget.

Un tono de voz hueco desprovisto de humanidad.

\- Vengo haciendo pruebas desde hace años.

Si estuviera en mejores condiciones mi estómago habría dado un salto.

\- Explícate.

Le ladré.

Su mano levantó el índice nuevamente. Lo movió de lado a lado en un gesto negativo.

\- Que molestia.

Se burló brevemente. Cada vez que hablaba era como si lo hiciera tras una doncella de hierro. Aislado en otra dimensión. Dio un repentino giro en su silla y entendí por qué.

\- Yo te diseñé. El gobierno me financió.

Me espetó irritado.

Su cabeza estaba encasquetada en una coraza gris. El único rasgo destacable era una ranura en medio, desde la frente hasta el mentón.

Tras tantos años al fin estaba frente a mis ojos. El cráneo de metal, una corbata blanca, un chaleco gris, un cinturón negro con una gran hebilla y una larga chaqueta de cuero negro. Botas altas también de cuero y un pantalón negro. A la altura del muslo una funda de pernera con un arma de fuego. Súper villano de libro. De tomo y lomo. Muy malvado y todo eso.

\- Mientes, hijo de puta.

Que me importaba si mentía o no, lo importante era que hablara. Mantenerlo hablando hasta que mi sistema hiciera lo suyo. Las alarmas empezaban a bajar lentamente. Vamos Garra, sé arrogante. Lúcete, es tu hora.

\- Te traje aquí, lo sabías y aun así viniste, ¿quieres ponerle fin a tu miseria?

Ojalá pudiera, ojalá supiera cómo. Este dato sería enterrado conmigo, pero en varias ocasiones intenté probar los límites de este cuerpo rayando en el suicidio. Cada mañana aparecía en mi cama sin rastro de daños.

\- Si así puedo dejar de escuchar tu sinsentido. El gobierno no pagaría por... esto.

Mi brazo (con dificultad) en un gesto amplio abarcó desde mi sombrero hasta mis pies.

Garra hizo un gesto displicente hacia mí.

\- Bah, tardaría semanas en que entendieras los procesos económicos y políticos del financiamiento de un proyecto. Pero, básicamente quien tenga el dinero, sea quien sea, puede pagar por lo que sea.

Contemplando su zarpa inhumana continuó.

\- Incluso esta fábrica de androides que rompía cientos de leyes éticas, morales, políticas, ciudadanas y cuantas más, logró ponerse de pie. Por un tiempo muy breve, pero lo logró. Ja.

Dio un puntapié en señal de frustración.

\- Pero que falta de visión. De todas formas no importa. Tú no importas, nadie importa ya. Ja. He descubierto algo mucho mejor. Por eso todas esas pruebas. Quería algo adaptable a toda situación. Que contara con un factor de adaptabilidad como el tuyo. Tenaz. Grandioso.

Las últimas dos palabras estaban tan mal endulzadas. Que tipo más desagradable.

\- ¿A qué demonios te refieres? Yo soy el arma suprema. Yo puedo con TODO. GRAND-AUTOMATIC-DETECTIVE-GET...EVERYTHING...DONE. G.A. .

Hice mi acto del loco. Me ha dado buenos resultados en el pasado. O se ponen nerviosos, o se confían. Mi mano dio tres zarandeos y golpeó mi pecho. Quizá algo más fuerte de lo que pretendía. El rojo infernal en mi cabeza pasó al naranja atardecer.

\- Ya, si.

Garra hizo una floritura con la mano como diciendo "vamos, vamos".

\- ¡NADA NI NADIE ES MEJOR QUE YO!

Quizás grité más fuerte de lo que pretendía y escupí frente a él.

\- El Hombre Señal al que te enfrentaste ES mejor que tú.

Continuó Garra inmediatamente, sin alterarse. Ni nervioso, ni arrogante. La verdad hacía ecos dentro de su casco.

\- Necesitas un cuerpo. Eres humano, o algo así. Tienes emociones, recuerdos. Si, te adaptas, pero eres susceptible a manipulaciones, asaltos psíquicos, demencia, alucinaciones, pero esto, oh Gadget. ESTO. Puede habitar desde el más microscópico de los cuerpos, un nanobot, por ejemplo, hasta un tanque militar con tecnología ultra secreta. ¡Es tan solo una señal!

Tras terminar el monólogo alzó ambos brazos como alabando un ser de otra dimensión. Un haz azul relampagueó, entró por la puerta y cayó sobre el gato de Garra. Su ojo rojizo se tornó azul brillante. Sus bigotes se movieron en todas direcciones apuntándome y el aullido que de por sí era tenebroso cobró un matiz digital que revolvía las neuronas.

El bicho azul que me atacó, tan solo había sido una carcasa que podía operar lo que ahora habitaba el gato. Si algo de lo que decía Garra era cierto, El Hombre Señal es imparable. En el nombre del cielo ¿Cómo destruyes una señal?

Mi cerebro aún mantenía sus directrices antes de entrar en este estado de reparación o lo que sea (el tono naranjo atardecer estaba bajando a un amarillo infectado) así que el bloqueo de la frecuencia seguía activo.

\- Puedo volver a hacerlo añicos Garra, todas las veces que quiera, ¿Cuál es el punto?

No estaba seguro para nada de lo que acababa de decir. Dale un robot o androide suficientemente cargado de láseres nucleares y... diablos, ¿podría contra ello?

\- Penny. Todo es por Penny. Tú... eres un robot más. No importas, ya te dije.

Desdén y más desdén.

Repentinamente tomó su arma de la pernera, rapidísimo. Tomándola por la culata sin intención de dispararme la lanzó tras mi hombro. ¿Qué caraj...?

Una figura a mis espaldas la tomó. No pude girar con facilidad. Mi cuello crujía como una caja de cambio mal aceitada.

Era Penny.

\- ¿Cómo...?

Cogió el arma en el aire con una naturalidad pasmosa. La presionó contra su sien.

\- ¡NO!

No sabía lo que hacía la frecuencia junto a la señal, que estaba siendo emitida por El Hombre Señal dentro del gato de Garra. Desamparado, la miré.

Sus bellos ojos azules me miraron aterrados. Los míos se reflejaban impotentes. No quería mirar. No podía hacer nada. Mi cuerpo crujía de frustración. La poca sangre que me recorría se congeló. Alcé una mano temblorosa, intenté alcanzarla... intenté.

 **¡BLAM!**


	9. Noir Inspector Gadget 9 Spanish

[9]

El disparo del arma de Garra fue ensordecedor. Un trueno martilleó el cuello de Penny. Un relámpago fulminó su rostro. Calibre .40. Sangre salpicó su hermoso cabello platinado recortado malamente hasta los hombros.

No. Penny, no, por favor. Que sea una pesadilla, también ella no, por todo lo que amo. Mi garganta está tan apretada que se me hace difícil respirar. Mi estómago es un nudo de marinero. Quiero llorar, escupir, estallar en mil pedazos.

Mi sobrina. Oh no, Penny. No. Siento que voy a enloquecer.

Debería haber sabido que vendría detrás de mí, siempre lo hace.

Su cuerpo cayó como una hoja en otoño. Lo único en que podía concentrarme era en lo rojo que era su sangre. Pequeños botones rojos decorando sus hebras. Cuando su cuerpo azotó el suelo mis sensores brillaron en verde neón. RESTAURACIÓN COMPLETADA. 100% OPERACIONAL. TODO BIEN.

Claro... todo bien.

Lancé un grito desgarrador que podría haber abierto el cielo. Giré en rededor con violencia. Mis brazos extensibles obedecieron lanzando un furioso latigazo. Mi mano derecha dio una especie de golpe de karate, pero crujió y se aplanó. Cuchillas aparecieron en todo el contorno, pequeñas sierras circulares como las de una motosierra.

Mi cuerpo estaba vibrante de rabia. Un resplandor plateado cruzó la cara de Garra de lado a lado.

O así creí que lo había hecho.

Miles de chispas saltaron en todas direcciones. El cuerpo de Garra aguantó firmemente, su brazo metálico le cubría el rostro. Contuvo el impacto y atrapó mi mano. Haría pedazos esa máscara, como un maldito cohete explotando en su rostro. Contra su alma. Voy a reducir a este maldito bastardo a cenizas.

\- ¡GARRAAAAAAAAA!

Impulsé con mi cuerpo el resto de brazo que me quedaba. Mi sierra-mano realizó su trabajo. Le di un corte en ese anómalo cráneo de metal, donde debería estar su mejilla.

Sin embargo, utilizó su cabeza en conjunto a su mano para frenar por completo mi avance. Mi mano chirrió con su apretón.

\- Bien.

Susurró Garra. Mucho gusto señor, un firme apretón de manos tiene usted ahí, se leía despectivamente entre líneas.

Subió mi brazo, luego lo bajó violentamente dándole un bandazo. Obedecí las leyes de la física, mi cuerpo siguió la ondulación. Salté sin querer hacerlo estampándome contra el techo de manera brutal. El mundo hizo un sonido horrible, me masticó. Caí hecho un desastre. Mi abrigo desparramado a mí alrededor estaba cubierto de trozos de techo.

Recogí mi brazo extensible. Golpeé el suelo con frustración. Me levanté rápidamente. La ira es el combustible perfecto. La ira y el dolor.

Recogí ambos brazos hasta que estuvieron dentro de mi cuerpo y repetí.

Un golpe de karate logró colarse en su mejilla, aunque uno no debió haberle hecho nada, ¿Qué tal diez mil? Pondría a prueba de los límites de mi cuerpo con un bautismo de fuego. Nunca antes había hecho esto con mis manos.

\- ¡GO GO GADGET...

Vapor salió de mi chaqueta. Un gran zumbido enloquecido in crescendo lleno la habitación. Te doy dos segundos cabrón, veamos si puedes detenerme.

\- Bien. BIEN.

Garra lo estaba disfrutando. Retrocedió un paso y uno de los respaldos de su enorme silla-gato explotó. Un elegante estoque cayó en sus manos, lo cogió en un gesto ágil. La guarnición era algo de otro mundo, finamente entretejida alrededor de la hoja. Luces de varios colores envolvían el arma.

\- ...DIEZ MIL PISTONEAZOTES!

Mis brazos se mueven como si los pistones del motor de un buque se tratasen. Dos borrones grises que dan golpes una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Rampantes. En la punta de ellos mis manos son dos rugientes motosierras. Mi cerebro actúa de forma práctica colocando un contador verde [10.000] y empieza a descender con la velocidad de un auto de carrera.

Garra ríe maniáticamente adoptando una pose defensiva, un brazo en la espalda, su estoque en la zarpa metálica.

Comienza a desviar cada golpe.

¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!

Las chispas vuelven a danzar entre nosotros, vivaces, provienen del infierno.

¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!

Nos envuelven diminutos diablillos anaranjados que danzan alrededor nuestro sin tocarnos.

¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!

Mis brazos son la furia mecánica de un dios antiguo.

¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!, ¡CLANK!

El contador llegó a cero [0].

¡CLACK! Mis brazos volvieron a su posición. Una alarma de sobre calentamiento me amenaza. Estoy jadeando. El vapor de mi cuerpo y el polvo en suspensión forman una densa capa. Unas lucecitas azules se acercan volando hacia mí.

-Tic-Tic-Tic-Tic-Tic-

\- ¿Cómo...

Es la guarnición del estoque que brilla y parpadea. Como una bomba. Mi cuerpo aún se está recuperando del desgaste físico. No alcanzaré a cubrirme. Una bola brillante como el ojo de un demonio. La voz de Penny me acusa tristemente.

 _¿No pudiste hacer nada mejor?_

Mi sombrero salta con vida propia cubriendo la bomba. Se transforma en una bola con numerosas capas de blindaje. CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC.

¡THOOOOOOOM!

Un ruido sordo hace implosión a unos metros de mi cara. Inofensivas esquirlas metálicas me llueven encima. Siento que un trozo de mi ha muerto, pero el sentimiento es breve, mis cabellos crecen y se entretejen. Una breve corriente eléctrica les da el toque final. Otro sombrero idéntico al anterior apareció en mi cabeza.

\- Es bueno ver que no desperdicié el dinero, ni el tiempo.

El tono de voz de Garra no ha subido ni bajado.

Odio como habla de mí. No soy un a cosa. Soy una persona. Bien jodido, con mucho metal en el culo, pero una persona.

\- Pero te falta.

Enarco una ceja. No puedo creer los nervios de este hijo de perra. No quiero seguir viendo esa cáscara vacía de pie frente a mí y burlándose. Esta vez añadiré más brazos, giros, lo que sea, lo haré picadillo.

Pero mis brazos no se mueven. Mis manos tiemblan y convulsionan. Detrás de Garra como un augurio fantasmal el ojo de su gato volvía a brillar rojo.

Ocurrió en medio del intercambio de golpes, me había olvidado del Hombre Señal viviendo dentro del gato. E incluso Garra me lo había mencionado, no es que estuviera confiado, más bien sabía que yo no sería lo suficientemente capaz de detenerlo.

Cuando la guarnición explosiva fue cubierta por mi sombrero también se apoderó de este. Luego explotó y las esquirlas contenían al Hombre Señal. Lo que interpreté como una lluvia inofensiva, fue mi perdición.

Probablemente mi chaqueta hubiera inhabilitado algunos trozos, ¿Qué se yo en realidad? Un solo fragmento debió haber sido suficiente.

Ahora lo sentía subir por mis manos. Un frío como nunca antes hubiese sentido. La convulsión de mis manos no paraba, se sacudían, tratando de arrancarse de mis brazos. Mis codos estaban entumecidos. Hice lo que cualquier coyote arrinconado hubiera hecho.

Expulsé ambos brazos como si tuvieran lepra.

¡CHAFFFFF!

Se arrastraron y retorcieron sobre sí mismos convirtiéndose en una masa de alambres. Cuando ya no quedó rastro de vida en ellos el ojo del gato relució azulado.

En cualquier momento esa mierda saltaría hacia mí.

\- ¡JA JA JA JA!

La risa de Garra me descompone el espíritu.

\- ¡HIJO DE PERRA!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, grito.

\- ¡GO GO GADGET CÓPTERO!

Las ráfagas de aire lo envuelven todo. El polvo huye de mí. Con los trozos de brazo que me quedan empujo lo mejor que puedo la gigante hélice sobre Garra. Mi cuello extensible mantiene el balance.

Garra no dice nada. Extiende su brazo metálico. Su antebrazo se disloca en dos partes. Empieza a girar también, creando su propia versión del Gadgetcóptero.

Ambas hélices colisionan como un fenómeno cósmico. Con cada golpe rebotan liberando erupciones de metal ardiente. El sonido es aterrador. Una moledora de carne humana. Trozos de mi hélice se desprenden en todas direcciones. Nunca volveré a volar como antes.

Grito ferozmente con dolor, tengo el alma fracturada. Mi cuerpo empieza a ceder terreno. Garra camina tranquilamente, acorralándome. El cuerpo de Penny está detrás de mí.

\- ¡PENNY! ¡PENNY! ¡DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR!

 _Está muerta estúpido._

\- ¡AHHH! ¡PENNY!

Fragmentos de mi hélice, del suelo, trozos de la chaqueta de Garra y la mía, pedazos de alambres, de tubería, madera, como una granada de fragmentación explotando a cada segundo. Ambas hélices se despedazan mutuamente. Salvo que la de Garra está intacta.

No sé qué más hacer. Quiero ver muerto a Garra. Aprieto los dientes, mi rostro está cubierto de sudor.

Le he fallado. A todos. Una vez más.

Mi grito se pierde entre el rugido de las aspas girando por última vez. Una explosión las separa de mi cabeza. Vuelo hacia atrás cayendo junto a mi sobrina, ahora muerta.

Me arrastro sobre lo que queda de mis brazos para yacer junto a ella. Tantas noches atrapando ciborgs criminales y narcotraficantes digitales, llegarán a su fin. No pude decirle nada, no pude hacer nada, este cuerpo defectuoso, esta mente trastornada.

Unas lágrimas calientes enmarcan mi alargada nariz. Tanto dolor, tanta ira. Tanto intenta...

Un momento. Con una herida de ese tipo en la cabeza debería haber un charco de sangre, sesos por todos lados y el polvo junto a su boca y su nariz.

No está en su lugar.


	10. Noir Inspector Gadget 10 Spanish

[10]

No me vio tras la máquina de ensamblado, no me oyó cuando bajé de ella, tampoco cuando mis pasos resuenan contra la piedra. Oh, tío, ¿tan mal estás?

Bajo con el mayor sigilo que me permite el atuendo, mis bototos ahogan un chirrido tras otro, me trago las ganas de correr a abrazarlo y gritar, ¡PARA!

Siento que ya no vale la pena todo esto, no tiene por qué llegar a estos límites, no sé cuántas veces tendré que repetírselo.

Veo como llega al final de la escalera y se detiene en un suelo enrejado. Parece un espantapájaros de ciencia ficción. Creo que me ha visto y tiemblo unos instantes. No, mi tío continúa con su paso cansino.

Tan concentrada estoy en que el movimiento de mis músculos, que no le he prestado atención al reloj. Todo está rojo, decenas de alertas. EL remordimiento me corroe. Podría haber impedido esto, pero al menos ahora el núcleo en su cerebro no se hará papilla. Inicié un comando con mi reloj para repararlo.

Hace algunos meses intervine su cuerpo con nanobots experimentales. Ahora puedo ordenarles que tomen cualquier material no orgánico del ambiente. Luego, es descompuesto en sus componentes elementales. Otro proceso se encarga de generar toda clase de semiconductores y aleaciones. Utilizando pequeños arcos eléctricos que sueldan todo a la perfección.

Las primeras versiones de esto las implementé en mí. Algo que implica demasiadas cosas demenciales para numerarlas, pero valió la pena. Usando la bioquímica de mi cerebro alimento sus diminutas celdas de energía con descargas provenientes de mis neuronas. Si viajan muy lejos de mi cuerpo la descarga se diluye y dejan de funcionar, por las noches se alimentan de la sinapsis de mis sueños. Con ellas puedo incluso hacer funcionar la interfaz del reloj con mi mente, cuesta un poco y es inexacto, pero una posibilidad entre muchas.

Cada día trataba de empujaba los límites de mis conocimientos y de los materiales disponibles, de la ética y la moral. Otorgar una capacidad de reparación virtualmente infinita a una máquina de matar como lo es mi tío, sin un gran botón rojo de apagado de emergencia o una regulación federal significaría mínimo ir a la cárcel.

Bastarán algunos minutos para que mi tío Gadget vuelva a estar en perfecto estado. Mientras tanto no puede verme, no puede saber que técnicamente es una extensión de mí, no quiero herir sus sentimientos o que crea ser una marioneta más.

Ese bicho azul casi lo parte en dos, si no hubiera sido por mi ayuda, las ruedas que esquivaron el golpe, o el láser de sus tobillos que lo partió en tres, quien sabe.

Mi tío va murmurando cosas. Concéntrate en el presente Penny.

Le dejo ir más adelante, es la mejor apuesta. Si caigo yo, caemos los dos. Mientras que a mi tío puedo repararlo.

Mantengo vigilado el punto verde que lo representa en mi reloj. Los pensamientos de mi cabeza hacen que sea difícil escuchar lo que murmura. Comienzo a imaginar una orden sencilla para los nanobots en mi cuerpo, imagino que viajan como pequeñas ovejas guiadas por el pastor que es mi cerebro, se reúnen cerca de mi sien. Luego empiezo a visualizar un audífono, cada detalle, la forma, esquinas redondeadas, mientras más detalles mejor. Las señales de mi cerebro ordenan a los nanobots que se unan unos con otros. El resultado es un aparato auditivo metálico que se forma en mi oído.

Escucho mucha interferencia. Uno pensaría que tal innovación tecnológica funcionarían a la perfección, pero su estructura arcaica de silicona los limitan, debería inventar algo nuevo con ADN sintético. Capto fragmentos de lo que va hablando:

...lo haré... ...QUIERO...aquí... conmigo...Gadget... Go...No...bí... pero lo hice...

Aún no has hecho nada de lo que te arrepientas, tío. Soy yo quien es culpable de cualquier acto destructivo que hayas cometido. El estómago se me hunde de la culpa. Si en algún momento, algún crimen recae sobre mi tío Gadget... no, no pasará. Puedo modificar las bases de datos de la policía a mi voluntad y jamás alguien ha podido decodificar mis barreras. Creo que pensándolo bien he cometido más crímenes de lo que pensaba.

Es por un bien mayor.

Mi tío Gadget entra en una habitación.

Me quedo escuchando tras el muro.

No respiro, no me muevo un milímetro. Mi rostro es la inexpresividad encarnada. Digna de una final de póker.

La transmisión de mi audífono está llena de estática, no distingo absolutamente nada. Extraño.

Pasan los minutos. Me impaciento. Mi cerebro es una licuadora con una llave inglesa dentro. ¿De qué te sirve ser una de las más listas de la ciudad en momentos así? Mi cerebro ha calculado ciento nueve posibilidades a un problema que ni siquiera puedo ver u oír.

Mi reloj es a lo único que me aferro, las alarmas del sistema Gadget han pasado a naranja. Tonta cosa obsoleta, la sacudo frustrada. Cuando sepa mejorar los enlaces neuronales podré usar mi mente para usar a mi tío. ¿Usar? N-no. No es una cosa, era una cosa. No. La licuadora en mi cabeza sube un par de velocidades. Mis oídos pitan por dentro como una tetera hirviendo.

Mi vista da a la red de tuberías y metal que componen el subsuelo de la North Central Positronics. A un costado la habitación misteriosa, la maravillosa puerta número tres. Mis pies golpean las rejas del piso, los detengo usando mi última gota de voluntad.

En mi mente se forma una mesa de póker en la que devuelvo las cartas sin realizar ninguna apuesta. Las lanzo repetidamente hasta que se acaba la baraja y vuelvo a empezar.

De reojo veo el reloj. Está a punto de llegar a verde. Lo interpreto como una señal divina.

Abro la puerta cuidadosamente. Las bisagras son mis cómplices, guardan mi secreto.

Me arrastro como una gata, pero aún más furtiva.

El abrigo no se atrapa con nada.

Veo unos monitores iluminando la habitación.

La inconfundible sombra de mi tío contrasta con las luces. Completamente negra, de pie, un baluarte a la ingeniería de punta clavado en el sitio.

Doy tres pasos, cuatro, ningún pequeño guijarro o trozo de metal se atrapa en las suelas.

Soy el silencio.

Escucho con atención... ¿una máquina? Es un sintetizador. Debe serlo. Una voz que carece de cualquier expresión humana.

\- Penny. Todo es por Penny.

El corazón me da un vuelco. Trago saliva tan espesa como fideos recién hechos.

\- Tú... eres un robot más. No importas. Ya te dije.

¿Mi tío Gadget no importa? ¿Un robot más? Quien quiera que sea este sujeto está a punto de...

Un destello azulado.

Un peso en mis manos.

¿Q-que es lo que ha pasado?

Mis brazos no responden, siento que soy una figura de papel recortada con la forma de Penny Lockharth. Muevo mis ojos desesperada. Se cruzan con la mirada de mi tío que me mira horrorizado.

Mis brazos se mueven sin que se lo ordene. Mi cerebro está en llamas. El peso de mis manos se balancea ligeramente y comienza a subir. Reconozco su forma familiar. Oh no.

El tipo de arma y su modelo brilla con letras negras en mi cabeza. Es un calibre altísimo. No no no.

La apunto contra mi sien.

El tiempo se congela. Mi piel se siente demasiado arrugada, pero es por qué siento mis huellas dactilares contra el metal del gatillo. Escucho el percutor retrocediendo en sus diminutas bisagras. Golpea una bestia de metal rugiente que duerme. Estalla la pólvora. Mi final está escrito.

¡BLAM!

Oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Más Oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nado en una piscina negra. Floto sin percepción del arriba o el abajo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caigo por un tobogán. Subo tirada por hilos invisibles. Giro lentamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Respiro aire. O lo que creo es aire. Es melaza. Melaza negra sin sabor llena mis pulmones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No siento dolor. Camino por meses, por años. Grito, pero nada sale de mi boca. No tengo boca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Respiro. Si, respiro, de verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Esto es estar muerta? Me miro las manos. No están ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Algo me electrocuta. ¿Cómo puedo sentirlo si estoy muerta? Veo mi cuerpo desde arriba, está desparramado en una posición poco convencional.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sigo viendo mi cuerpo. Mi cabello es un desastre. Empiezo a recordar. Si puedo recordarlo, significa que estoy viva. ¡SI! El dolor se hace presente.

El dolor me hace caer. Me condensa. Estoy en un torbellino blanco de realidad e irrealidad, girando sin sentido, sin palabras. Puedo ver los pequeños espacios blancos entre las letras que componen el mundo. Me sumerjo en ellos.

Mis ojos se entreabren con dificultad. Es como intentar abrir la puerta de una caja fuerte con los meñiques.

Recuerdo como llegué a la negrura.

En los últimos y horribles segundos antes de dispararme a mí misma por un motivo que aún no conozco, vuelvo a sentir como mi cuerpo fue capturado. Reflexiono. Mi mente está ahí, detrás del velo negro de la realidad como una rueda de fuego.

Un destello azul bloqueó todo mi sistema nervioso por unas fracciones de segundo. Ahí pudo entrar en forma de luz a través de mis ojos. Mi cerebro lo tomó, tradujo la luz. Debió desplegar una señal en mi cabeza.

Sea lo que sea esta... cosa. Solo pudo moverme. Se apoderó de mi sistema motor. Cómo... como aquel hongo, el Ophiocordyceps unilateralis. El que hace a las hormigas exponerse a los depredadores en contra de su voluntad. Pero viví.

Gracias a los nanobots.

Se apoderó de mi sistema motor pero no de mi mente. Debí haber reaccionado por instinto. Una última señal de emergencia de su bella huésped los condensó justo en la sien, creando un blindaje lo suficientemente capaz para detener exactamente una bala.

En la distancia, escucho metralla estallando, una hélice, un grito desesperado.

 _¡PENNY! ¡PENNY!_

Una explosión más tarde el cuerpo de mi tío cae cerca de mí. Lo alcanzo a ver arrastrarse entre los borrones que captan mis ojos.

El aire en mis pulmones arde. Mis brazos están pegados con cemento al piso. Siento la cabeza como un enorme globo de agua. Un punto de dolor se concentra al costado de mi cabeza, es un hierro al rojo vivo punzándome.

Mis manos comienzan a arrastrarse lentamente una hacia la otra, cada una tiene acero fundido en vez de huesos. Tengo una última opción. Tenemos.

Los dedos tocan los bordes. Escucho unos pasos acercarse, una risa estridente.

La secuencia jamás la he probado, nunca se presentó la oportunidad. Presiono mi índice en medio del reloj por cinco segundos. Sea quien sea el que se acerque se va a arrepentir, no tiene idea de que va a ocurrir y la verdad es que yo tampoco sé.

Tras la breve espera toda la pantalla se transforma en un botón del color de mis ojos. 'THE RIVER' reza en medio de todo. El río, la última carta que se voltea en el póker formando las cinco comunitarias. Se lo lleva todo cuando apuestas mal. Espero que a mi tío Gadget y a mí nos lance hasta la orilla.

Con un agónico graznido de mi garganta presiono 'THE RIVER'.

Los ojos de Gadget se tornan blancos, delirantes. Como un televisor sin señal zumbando de lado a lado. El aire a su alrededor es empujado en todas direcciones.

Los destellos del Hombre Señal no se hacen tardar. Pero la primera directiva de 'THE RIVER' es iniciar una secuencia de potentes señales omnidireccionales que lo dispersan todo. Se crea un campo que anula las señales en una corta área, imposibilitando cualquier tipo de desactivación o intrusión en el sistema. Se escucha el chirrido digital de un gato lleno de frustración.

Escucho el zumbido penetrante en mis oídos. De fondo esa risa maníaca enloquece.

La secuencia está por lanzar cada una de las armas de Gadget contra toda amenaza o sujeto no amistoso. El cuerpo de mi tío se interpone entre el desconocido y yo, voltea a enfrentarlo.

¡CLACK! ¡ZOING! ¡THUNK! ¡BZZZZ! ¡CREACK! ¡ZZZTTT! ¡PLUK! ¡THUD! ¡BAMPF! ¡CLACK! ¡FIZZZZ!

La cantidad de armamento esta fuera de las probabilidades. Metralletas en ambos brazos, un láser enorme desde el pecho, arcos eléctricos de sus hombros, un guante de box retráctil de las manos, un mazo de madera enorme de su cabeza, sierras giratorias, un lanzallamas, misiles con un compuesto corrosivo, bazucas desde sus pantorrillas, un par de sables en las rodillas, cada poro de su cuerpo enloquecido con furia destructora.

El rugido que precede es apocalíptico.

Resplandores blancos y rojizos, una fatal aurora boreal. Toda suerte de horribles sonidos de muerte. El suelo es remecido como si Atlas tocara el pandero.

Grito con espanto mientras me cubro la cabeza y tapo mis oídos. Me caen pedazos de techo encima. Me arrastro como una oruga bajo los restos de un mesón. No sé cuánto durará, solo sé que drenará completamente la batería.

Sollozo de terror hasta que, lentamente, girando alguna especie de perilla inexistente, el cuerpo de mi tío Gadget languidece, se arrodilla y cae de bruces.

 **¡CRASH!**

Cientos de casquillos de bala lo rodean. Las paredes tienen quemaduras del porte de bolas de béisbol. Un enorme agujero abre un boquete en toda la sala que atraviesa los monitores. Daba la sensación de que un tren cargando nitroglicerina hubiese descarrilado en medio de la habitación.

Salgo jadeando debajo de los escombros. Me acerco hacia mi tío y caigo de rodillas tras él. Unas lágrimas calientes surcan mi rostro.

\- E-estarás bien tío, t-te repararé, perdóname.

Balbuceo tartamudeando con una pena infinita.

Algunos de los monitores que quedaron intactos, tres para ser exacta, comenzaron a resplandecer.

Sobresaltada miré sobre el cuerpo de mi tío Gadget aferrándome a él como un náufrago a un trozo de madera.

Era un sujeto en una chaqueta negra. No podría decir si era hombre o mujer ya que su cabeza estaba cubierta de metal. La línea central que se formaba con las placas metálicas de su rostro era el único rasgo distintivo.

\- Sabía que lo harías, Penny.

La voz era la misma que había oído momentos antes de caer inconsciente.

\- ¡¿H-HACER QUÉ?!

Grité confundida. Destrozada.

\- Matar a Gadget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias a quien quiera que haya llegado hasta aquí para leer mi primera historia. Agradezco cualquier clase de retroalimentación que pueda obtener de ustedes, empecé a escribir sin demasiadas pretensiones, pero le he ido agarrando el gusto.

Si la historia de Gadget alcanza una cantidad significativa de lecturas, o reviews, pensaría en escribir una parte [2].

Nuevamente agradecido de quien haya leído, espero haberlos hecho olvidar la realidad algunos minutos y que hayan sentido el viento en sus caras mientras Gadget volaba o el dolor que envuelve a Penny. Y hayan quedado intrigados con el misterio que esconde Garra.


End file.
